


Crescent Bay Unity

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [10]
Category: Pecola (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, conformity, prompt word: jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Pecola and his friends are rebellious





	Crescent Bay Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Pecola  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Jump

Mayor Papazoni is the biggest authoritative symbol of Cube Town, Crescent Bay. He constantly refers to the citizens as "voters". He seems to be versed in the “I say jump, you say how high” conformity and, while most inhabitants stay before him to listen to his speeches, Pecola leads the others in rebelling for fun. He plays Spy to investigate curious people and strange happenings – when others would, on average, simply ask around or wait for it to come about. An automaton version of Pecola was once constructed by Dr. Chu to communicate better manners to Pecola as discovered in his debut when Pecola was eight years of age. Though Robo-Pecola’s numerous glitches lead him to trigger more misfortune than the real Pecola.

 

Pecola's grandfather exhibits a semblance to Indiana Jones due to his escapades in the name of knowledge, science, and archeology. He welcomes Pecola's unique disposition, however, at times, he reminds Pecola to keep out of trouble. Pecola often ropes his friends – budding inventor Chewy, terrible singer Coco, boastful Rudy, tall and athletic Bongo and nervous Robbie – along with him on his adventures. Chewy is Pecola’s best friend and, though he complains about how things tend to fall out, allies with Pecola in most if not all his adventures. Coco is much more grounded and is easily irritated by Pecola’s capers. Rudy is prone to crowing the best of his abilities at whichever activity they happen to be engaged in. Bongo makes a strong habit of apologizing if and when Pecola’s schemes go awry. Robbie would rather play a video game. Through Pecola’s unique personality, he and the kids have become their own unity.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely watched this show aside from the same four re-aired episodes (if you count 2 segments as one episode). I watched it last, like, 2 years ago.


End file.
